Une journée de repos
by jaysher
Summary: Misato est tellement heureuse d'avoir une journée de repos qu'elle a oublié d'en informer ses protégés. Du coup, Shinji s'offre un déjeuner sur l'herbe et est rejoint par Kaworu.


Une journée de repos.

La montre à aiguille que porte Shinji sur son poignet gauche indique onze heures et demie. Le moment de la mi-journée ne va plus tarder à arriver et le jeune garçon foule de ses pieds, l'herbe humide de l'un des nombreux parcs de Tokyo-3. Un panier d'osier dans sa main droite, le garçon cherche une zone tranquille pour se poser. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'enquête, un endroit semble le séduire bien plus que les autres.

L'environnement qui attire toute l'attention de Shinji s'avère être un coin d'herbes à l'ombre d'un grand marronnier. Son tronc est large, indiquant qu'il doit avoir bien plus d'une cinquantaine d'années et son feuillage se veut généreux. Il faut dire que l'être végétal présente plusieurs branches qui se divisent encore et encore, pouvant ainsi protéger le garçon de ce soleil qui se montre particulièrement chaleureux aujourd'hui. Nous sommes le début juin et déjà, la température s'élève à vingt-cinq degrés.

Sous son ombre, le pilote de l'Eva-01 pourra y déjeuner tranquillement sans être dérangé. De toute façon, Shinji ne prête pas trop attention aux autres. A la fin de son repas, il pourra s'allonger afin d'écouter de la musique et ainsi, faciliter sa digestion. D'habitude, à cette heure, le brun serait déjà chez Misato, occupé à faire ses devoirs ou pire encore, en train de faire le ménage. Aujourd'hui, c'est repos pour les quatre pilotes. Toutefois, l'adolescent porte toujours ses vêtements habituels : sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. Visiblement, Shinji n'a pas eu le temps de se changer pour adopter une tenue plus décontractée ou alors, le manque d'envie fut le plus fort.

Au moment où le garçon allait se poser sur l'herbe, une voix masculine se fait entendre dans son dos.

« Coucou Shinji. »

Le fils Ikari se retourne et voit un garçon aux cheveux gris et aux yeux rouges lui faire face.

« Kaworu ? »

Dans l'une des mains de ce dernier, Shinji y remarque un panier.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demande le brun à celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Je voudrais déjeuner en ta compagnie, si cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout. »

Ikari est le premier à s'installer sur l'herbe suivi de très près par son ami. Les garçons se tiennent côte à côté et commencent à ouvrir leur panier. Rapidement, des sandwichs et des salades se tiennent sur l'herbe, accompagnés de plusieurs boissons rafraîchissantes. A ce moment, Kaworu sourit. En effet, l'être aux cheveux clairs ne peut s'empêcher de songer à la façon dont cette journée de détente a démarré.

« Nous avons eu la bonne idée de passer à la Nerv aujourd'hui car sinon, on ne serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oui. »

Et voilà que Shinji songe à cette journée qui a si bien commencé.

Huit heures du matin. Shinji, Rei, Asuka et Kaworu sont dans la salle des opérations et se tiennent devant Ritsuko. Cette dernière est très surprise de les voir présent alors qu'il est bien stipulé dans le planning qu'une journée de repos leur est gracieusement offerte.

« Misato ne vous a rien dit ?

- A propos de quoi ? Demande la métisse.

- Aujourd'hui est votre journée de repos.

- Quoi ? » S'étonne Asuka.

Ritsuko lâche un soupir. Visiblement, son amie et collègue n'a rien dit aux adolescents et ce détail est vraiment fâcheux.

« Je suis navrée de vous le dire ainsi mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici. C'est une journée de congé exceptionnelle et je vous présente mes excuses suite au silence de cette chère Misato. »

Suite à cette annonce, Asuka s'en la colère monter en elle et bien sûr, l'adolescente ne se prive pas pour faire savoir son mécontentement.

« J'en ai marre que Misato soit aussi désinvolte. Pourquoi nous avoir placés sous son commandement si elle n'est même pas capable de nous faire passer une telle information ?

- Je l'ignore Asuka mais bon, il n'est que huit heures et si vous vous dépêchez, vous aurez encore le temps de passer une agréable journée.

- Je l'espère bien car si je n'ai pas réussi à me détendre avant mon retour à son appartement, ça risque de barder. »

Et Asuka s'empresse de quitter la pièce sans pour autant se calmer. De son côté, Shinji baisse la tête et s'immerge parmi ses réflexions. Que va-t-il bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ? Faire ses devoirs ? Non, ils sont terminés depuis un bon moment. Passer du temps à la Nerv ? Savoir son père pas très loin de lui et ne lui apporter aucune importance risquerait de le blesser que davantage. Tandis que Rei et Kaworu s'éloignent pour quitter la base, Shinji reste planter là devant Ritsuko. Le fausse blonde se rend compte de l'état pensif chez l'adolescent et tente de savoir ce qui se passe.

« Un problème Shinji ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, le brun sort de sa torpeur et regarde Ritsuko droit dans les yeux.

« Non.

- Dans ce cas, sors d'ici. Contrairement à vous, il me reste beaucoup de travail et je ne tiens pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous soit dans mes pattes. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Oui. »

Shinji salut la maîtresse de son père et évacue l'immense salle informatisée, au bout de quelques instants.

Le fils de Gendo a déjà mordu à de nombreuses reprises dans son premier sandwich. Celui-ci fait le quart d'une baguette en taille et il est rempli de plusieurs feuilles de salade fraîche, de quelques rondelles de tomates, le tout accompagné de deux bâtonnets de surimis coupés en fines lamelles. De son côté, Kaworu déguste une petite boîte de taboulé au poulet. Pendant que les deux garçons se remplissent le ventre, l'adolescent aux yeux rouges ne peut s'empêcher d'observer son camarade.

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu travailles pour la Nerv ? Commence-t-il par demander.

- Je ne sais plus vraiment mais lorsque je suis arrivé à mon poste de pilote, Rei était déjà là.

- Et Asuka ?

- Non.

- Je vois. »

Kaworu avale une bouchée de sa salade avant de poursuivre.

« Et cela fait quoi d'être le fils du commandant Ikari ?

- Rien. »

Une réponse courte et précise, comme Shinji aime en prononcer. C'est un solitaire et il est plutôt maladroit lorsqu'il s'agit d'échanger avec les autres, surtout avec les gens de son âge.

« C'est étrange, poursuit son ami.

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette façon que tu as de vivre dans ta carapace en permanence.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre ce que je vais te dire. Tu es un garçon intéressant, j'en suis persuadé mais lorsqu'on cherche à te connaître un peu, tu te montres peu éloquent.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, rassure-toi. »

Shinji ne dit rien, continuant à déjeuner paisiblement. Kaworu ne lâche pas l'affaire car il veut vraiment connaître celui qui se trouve auprès de lui. De plus, lorsqu'il est arrivé à la Nerv, sous la responsabilité de Misato, il a de suite remarqué le brun. Il faut bien l'avouer, cela n'a pas été trop dur de l'apercevoir sachant qu'à la base, Shinji était le seul garçon de l'équipe, ce qui n'est plus le cas à présent.

« Je sais que je suis présent à la Nerv depuis très peu de temps mais je veux que tu saches qu'avant d'être un pilote, je suis avant tout ton ami, dit le pilote de remplacement.

- Merci. »

Ouais. Kaworu n'aura davantage de réaction de la part du solitaire. Comment faire pour le dérider un peu ? Voilà une tâche qui risque d'être bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parait.

« Il t'arrive de te balader en ville pour flâner un peu ?

- Avant oui mais plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela me ramène à des souvenirs douloureux. »

Shinji change à ses deux camarades de classe mais surtout Tôji. Il se souvient du jour où il est arrivé à la Nerv comme pilote d'un nouvel Eva et que cette machine a révélé son véritable visage une fois sur le terrain. Le brun se remémore aussi dans quel état la carrière de son camarade de classe s'est achevée ainsi que sa propre existence. Suite à ces souvenirs, Shinji s'arrête de manger et semble complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Désolé si j'ai réveillé ces moments douloureux pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas grave et puis j'avoue qu'être ton ami me ferait beaucoup plaisir.

- Vraiment ? »

Shinji hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer, avant que tu arrives parmi nous, j'étais le seul garçon de l'équipe. Rei et Asuka peuvent discuter entre elles car ce sont des filles mais moi, à qui pouvais-je mon confier lorsque j'avais un souci ? »

Kaworu est étonné même si aucune réaction ne s'affiche sur son visage. Pourtant, contrairement à Shinji, le cinquième children est un être plutôt expansif. Il décide alors de sauter sur cette occasion pour se rapprocher de celui qui déjeune avec lui.

« Ben maintenant, tu sais à qui tu pourras te confier lorsque tu auras un problème.

- Oui et ça me fait bien plaisir. »

Cette phrase fut prononcée lorsque Shinji tourna sa tête dans le but de regarder son collègue droit dans les yeux. Leurs regards se détachent et Kaworu retourne à son repas. Tout autour d'eux, les gens passent tandis que d'autres se sont arrêtés pour déjeuner à leur tour. Cette journée est vraiment magnifique et étrangement, le parc n'est pas trop fréquenté. Il faut dire que ces individus sont plus habitués à se réfugier à la moindre alerte déclenchée par l'approche d'un ange plutôt que de relâcher leur vigilance. Même si le monde est menacé, la vie ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Si l'existence de chacun doit prendre fin dans les jours qui arrivent, que les cœurs s'éteignent, remplis de bonheur et non de regrets.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent et Shinji vient de terminer son sandwich. Au moment où il enroule la feuille d'aluminium qui protégeait son premier repas sur elle-même, Kaworu remarque qu'une miette de pain est collée sur sa commissure gauche. Bizarrement, le mangeur de casse-croûte ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

« Shinji. »

Le garçon tourne sa tête vers son ami.

« Oui ?

- Tu as une miette collée sur le visage.

- Ha bon ? »

Shinji porte ses mains sur ses joues et ses membres ne rencontrent aucune anomalie. Kaworu ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui porter secours.

« Ici. »

Le garçon de la SEELE se penche en avant et dépose ses lèvres sur la miette de pains. Shinji se laisse faire mais le contact de ce geste en rien innocent lui fait monter le rouge au visage. Lorsque Kaworu se retire, ce dernier remarque l'état dans lequel se trouve son ami.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Non, ce n'est rien.

- Vraiment ? Tant mieux alors. »

Rétorque Kaworu en souriant. Shinji, de son côté, vient de réaliser le sens de sa réponse et se sent davantage gêné.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je l'avais bien comprit mais tu l'as dit quand même. »

Le comportement chaleureux et désinvolte de Kaworu désarme complètement le locataire de Misato. Pire encore, celui-ci baisse son visage et attend que sa gêne le quitte pour reprendre la suite de son repas. Lorsque son embarras disparait, Shinji se saisit de son deuxième sandwich qui est au poulet, étrangement.

Misato est chez elle et vient de sortir de sa salle de bains. Elle est en débardeur jaune et sur sa taille se trouve un petit short en jeans. Sur ses épaules repose une serviette rose et c'est dans cette tenue qu'elle s'avance dans le salon. Voilà qu'une mélodie se fait entendre dans la pièce. Misato s'empare d'un objet qui reposait sur l'un des coins de la table et l'ouvre.

« Ritsuko ? Que me veut-elle alors que je suis en repos ? »

La brune aux cheveux longs décroche et porte le téléphone sur son oreille droite.

« Oui Ritsuko ?

- Bonjour Misato. Désolée de te déranger mais je te contacte car j'ai eu droit à une drôle de surprise ce matin.

- Une surprise dis-tu ?

- Oui. Rei, Asuka, Kaworu et Shinji sont venus me retrouver à la Nerv.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, ils étaient de repos aujourd'hui et… »

Misato vient de réaliser qu'elle a oublié de leur transmettre l'information.

« Oups.

- Comme tu dis.

- Et où sont-ils ?

- Comment ça ? Asuka et Shinji ne sont pas rentrés chez toi ?

- Non et cela m'étonne beaucoup.

- Alors que moi non et sur ce coup, tu es chanceuse ma chère.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que Asuka était très en colère contre toi. »

Connaissant assez bien la jeune femme, Misato imagine facilement ce qui l'attend dans quelques heures.

« Je vais me faire tuer.

- J'en ai bien l'impression et comme nous sommes amies, sache que j'ai été ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance et je te souhaite une mort rapide et sans douleur.

- Espèce de … »

La militaire n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entend la communication se couper. Elle éloigne le portable de son oreille et regarde l'écran.

« Comment ose-t-elle me raccrocher au visage ? Maudite Ritsuko. »

Misato n'a pas le temps de s'enrager davantage qu'elle songe déjà au retour d'Asuka.

Shinji et Kaworu viennent de commencer leur dessert. Une simple pomme rouge pour le premier alors que le second a opté pour un paquet de biscuits sucrés.

« Tu en veux un ?

- Non merci.

- Même pour me faire plaisir ? »

Voyant qu'il insiste, Shinji déclare forfait et approche sa main du paquet dans lequel il s'empare d'un petit gâteau. C'est alors qu'il songe que peut-être son dessert fait envie à son compagnon.

« Tu veux un morceau de ma pomme ?

- Oui, j'accepte volontiers. »

Le brun cherche alors dans son panier s'il n'a pas un couteau qui traîne tandis qu'il tient le biscuit dans sa bouche. Le garçon retire la gourmandise de ses lèvres quelques secondes après, afin de faire part de son embarras.

« Excuse-moi mais j'ai oublié de prendre un couteau.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais croquer dedans.

- Quoi ? »

Shinji n'a pas le temps de s'étonner davantage que Kaworu lui arrache le fruit des mains. De suite, il cherche le côté de la pomme dans lequel son ami a mordu pour y planter ses dents à son tour. Il parvient à détacher un morceau avant de tendre le dessert à son véritable propriétaire.

« Merci Kaworu mais tu n'étais pas obligé de mordre du même côté que moi. »

Sans prendre la peine de vider sa bouche, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris s'exprime.

« Pourquoi tu me dis cha ?

- J'y avais peut-être laissé de la salive dessus sans le faire exprès.

- Justement, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai mordu à cet endroit.

- Ha bon ? »

Kaworu avale le morceau de pommes qu'il a malaxé correctement avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Cette réponse provoque une nouvelle gêne chez le rejeton Ikari.

« Faut vraiment que tu te décoinces un peu Shinji.

- Je ne suis pas coincer.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi rougis-tu dans ce cas ?

- Lâche-moi un peu tu veux et de plus, je trouve que tu as un comportement étrange pour un « ami ».

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. »

Kaworu détourne son regard et se dit qu'il a peut-être exagéré sa façon d'être. De son côté, Shinji continue de manger sa pomme.

« Tu as raison, je n'agis pas comme un vrai ami.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Et voilà, le Shinji aux réponses courtes est de retour alors qu'il avait fait un sacré effort pour formuler des phrases plus longues.

« Tu sais, depuis que je suis dans votre équipe, je me sens davantage « humain ». »

Le pilote de l'Eva-01 s'arrête afin de se concentrer sur cette nouvelle conversation qui débute. Bien sûr, il tourne son visage pour regarder son nouvel ami afin de vraiment s'intéresser à ce dialogue.

« Je ne comprends pas le sens de ta phrase Kaworu.

- Ha bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

- Le terme humain. Tu es un être humain que je sache non ?

- Ben oui.

- Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison as-tu utilisé ce mot ? C'est ça que je n'arrive pas à saisir.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ressens davantage les émotions et les sentiments lorsque je suis en vos présences, c'est tout.

- D'accord et tu ressens toutes ces choses avec moi ?

- Oui. Pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'on soit ami même si j'agis d'une curieuse façon.

- Ce n'est pas grave et puis je suis également maladroit avec les autres.

- Je l'avais bien remarqué. »

Et cette fois, c'est au tour de Shinji de sourire à celui qui lui fait face. Oui, le contact de Kaworu lui permet de s'ouvrir un peu plus que d'habitude et c'est une bonne chose. Oui cette ouverture va lui permettre certes de s'attacher à ce jeune homme au comportement plutôt étrange mais lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien, une attitude qui veut clairement signifier que la vie est courte et qu'on doit en profiter chaque moment. Cette dernière phrase aura son importance dans quelques heures car Kaworu quittera brutalement et définitivement la vie de Shinji. Hélas, ces deux garçons l'ignorent encore. Pour l'instant, ils discutent et se sourient mutuellement, apprennent à se connaître en se posant des questions, en essayant de voir jusqu'où l'autre accepter d'aller et tentent, par tous les moyens, de créer une véritable amitié.


End file.
